ITAI
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: After the fight with Kakarot, Raditz finds himself in his own hell.


ITAI!

**I forget where this idea came but I hope you like it. **

**Babidi: Neko Hoshi doesn't own us, Akira Toriyama does.**

**Neko: T~T Why do I have the hell residents stalking me? I want to know!**

Rubbing the back of his head, the long-haired Saiyan stood before someone who he didn't even recognize. It was like the man took steroids for most of his life was over sized now.

"Where the hell am I? I need to get back for that kid doing that to me?" Raditz hissed as he looked around, seeing others bustling around but no sight of his nephew. He really wanted to give pay back ten fold to his young nephew for doing that cheap trick to him.

"Whoever your talking about isn't obviously here. If he was, then he would be dead like you." King Yemma announced with a raised eyebrow to the Saiyan.

"Why shouldn't he be dead! I don't deserve this!" Raditz screamed as he turned around and watched the other spirits move back away from him. Smirking, he walked away from the desk, only to feel something pull him back to where he was.

"I'm not done with you yet. You'll be going to hell to join your comrades from the past. You have plenty of crimes against you to make me send you to the deepest part but where you're going . . . I'm pretty sure you'll be getting pain." King Yemma said as he stamped the file that was on the older sibling of Goku.

Rolling his eyes, Raditz walked away from the desk, not intent on listening to the man. He just wanted to get back at his brother and the green bean for doing that. Especially his nephew. Grinning, he followed the ogre to the steps, only to walk down by himself, intent on making revenge plans against his extended family.

"How long has it been!" A woman whined as she sat on a rock cross legged. Looking up at the dark clouds that were above her, she sighed, wishing for some change to the sky above her.

"Risa, who knows. How about you stop complaining for a bit and actually relax. Think of it as a vacation." A male voice answered her, making the Saiyan woman glare.

"Relax? Me, Tora, I can't relax. The last time I tried that was when Shugesh was trying to be nice and I about went ballistic on him and Borgos." Risa reminded as she bowed her head. "At least have someone new show up. I'm sick of listening to our lord complain."

"Aren't we all?" Fasha added in as she sat on the ground with her back against the rock that Risa was on. Looking over, her attention was grabbed by her commander, Bardock as he stared at something. "What's the matter with you? Don't tell me you're still thinking about that little tyke."

"Shut up Fasha. I-I kind of regret not being there for Kakarot." Bardock barked before letting his voice grow softer at the Saiyan woman. Turning his gaze onto his comrade, he saw that same smirk on her face that said she was right. "I got a feeling that something happened to him."

"Fathers' intuition?" Tora asked as he grabbed a hold of his friend's shoulder.

"You can say that." Looking at the stairs, Bardock wanted to know how his youngest was doing. He had a feeling that Raditz was just fine figuring he didn't get shipped to a planet like his brother. Sighing, he turned his attention away and settled down on the ground.

"Will you shut up for once Vegeta!" Risa screamed at her superior, getting silence from everyone else. She was the only one who would do something like that which probably surprised them. Smiling, she wanted to lean back and enjoy the silence but it was short lived.

"How can I shut up! I lost my son and kingdom to that tyrant!" King Vegeta argued as he popped into her view all of a sudden.

Glaring, she got off the rock to give him a piece of her mind. Smiling like a maniac that was after blood, she walked up to him, only to stop when she sensed something unfamiliar to her. Looking at the stairs, she saw someone come down. "Who the hell is that?"

"Do you think I would know?" Their superior piped in as he stared at the same space as the others.

"Bardock any clue?" Tora asked as he looked at his comrade.

"Yeah, that's Raditz." Bardock answered as he got up and ran toward his eldest son. "Why are you here?"

"Doesn't it seem obvious? I was killed finally after who knows how long for living." Raditz growled as he looked at his comrades.

"You killed? I thought Frieza favored you guys pretty well." Tora said, knowing the kid since he was little and learning how to fight.

"I was only killed because I went to Earth. Vegeta and Nappa are alive and well, heading there as we speak. Kakarot, I will get you for that." Raditz hissed as he glared at the stone steps that led him down here.

"Kakarot?" Bardock asked quietly, seeing the images that the visions produced. His son – his youngest son – was grown up and actually killed his brother. "And?"

"His son did a cheap shot but I think I did that too. Kakarot doesn't deserve to live since he didn't complete his mission." Raditz barked as he turned his back and stared at the rock that was before him.

Gritting his teeth, Bardock formed a fist and landed it on his son's head. "Don't talk like that about your brother. He'll be defeating Frieza so watch what you say."

"I agree with Bardock so!" Risa commented as she ran up and landed a kick against the taller Saiyan's back.

**Mistreatment against Raditz. I don't have anything against him. It just popped into my head a long time ago. I hope you liked it. Please review.**


End file.
